In highway traveling, most motorists today use conventional multi-fold road maps such as supplied by gasoline service stations. It is well appreciated that such maps are often very awkward and inconvenient to use as they are difficult to fold and unfold, and in many instances difficult to read and comprehend completely, usually requiring the motorist to stop the vehicle and study the map while stopped. It is quite common for certain geographical areas to be difficult to find on such maps and a substantial amount of time is sometimes used in just trying to properly orient a map with respect to a particular location the motorist finds himself him and in attempting to find certain less conspicuous geographical location. Moreover, when unfolded, such road maps assume substantial space in the vehicle and are not easily handled and manipulated within the confines of the vehicle. Also, such maps may show only a broad portion of the geographical area desired, i.e., main State and Interstate routes. Often particularly Cities and Towns are omitted, not to mention certain County and secondary State Roads. Thus, with the use of the conventional service station maps, the motorist does not have the opportunity to select maps particularly fitted to his needs as they relate to a certain travel plan.